Unenchanted Goes Disney
by OUAT Fluffer
Summary: Mina seriously needs to take a vacation. What better place than Disneyland? With her boyfriend, a psychopath, and a princess, what could go wrong?
1. Vacation Buddies!

Mina looked at the piece of paper Jared gave her.

_093-772-8430 _

_I can't believe the Fae Plane has cell phone service,_ Mina thought to herself. She hesitantly dialed the number on the phone and was greeted by the arrogant voice of her favorite psychopath.

"Why, Mina! What a pleasant surprise." Teague said in a way that made it seem like him actually picking up the phone was a high honor.

Mina scowled. "Hey Teague. So...I was wondering if maybe you'd like to...um..." _Why am I so nervous? _She thought.

"Mina, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to ask me out." Teague smirked.

"WHAT? No! No I'm not!" Mina shouted. Luckily Teague couldn't see her blushing on the other line."Jared and I are going to Disneyland. And I need two weeks free from the freaking curse."

Teague chuckled. "Tsk tsk Mina...that's not how it works."

He thought he got her, but Mina was prepared. "Think of it as a vacation for both of us. Jared made sure to get four tickets."

Teague paused. "Four?"

"Yes yes it's the number that comes after three."

Teague sighed, unamused. "No. I mean You, Jared, and I equals three."

"Oh yeah. Jared wanted to know if you'd like to invite your friend V." Mina answered.

Teague immediately brightened. "Well I suppose I could-"

He was interrupted by Mina's screaming: "Yes! Yes! Yes!" It brought a smile to his face and then he hung up.

"Well I suppose I should probably figure out what a 'Disneyland' is."

* * *

Teague walked up to the black and gold castle. A guard answered.

"Ah. Good afternoon, Prince Teague. Are you here to see Princess Victoria?"

The guard bowed. Teague smiled and motioned for the guard to rise. "Indeed, I am. Would you mind allowing me inside?"

The guard immediately opened the gates and Teague walked inside. And on the throne Sat the princess, in a long blue dress with her light blonde hair in a bun. She had one leg on the arm of the throne and the other hung off lazily. When she noticed Teague she didn't bother acting formal. They had known each other for ten years.

"Teague! Hi!" She waved excitedly at him, bringing out a grin. He walked over and sat on the ground next to her.

"So you know the current Grimm? Mina? She's invited us to go to Disneyland. So if you wanted to go..." Teague was always a little nervous around her. _What if she says I'm crazy? What if she thinks I'm asking her out? Would that be a good thing or bad or-_

His thoughts were interrupted by her enthusiastic shouting. "DISNEYLAND? OH MY GOD YES YES YES YES!" She looked about ready to cry. She jumped off the chair into Teague's lap and hugged him so tight, he thought his ribs might break. He laughed and gently pushed her off.

"C'mon, V, it's no big deal."

"IS TOO! I GOTTA GO PACK!" And she ran upstairs.

* * *

_**Okay if you haven't read the Unenchanted series, GO READ NOW. : D**_

_**So I just kind of got this idea and I hope you guys like it. **_

_**R&R F&F!**_

_**~Fluffy**_

* * *

**I do not own the Characters of Unenchanted. They belong to Chanda Hahn**


	2. Worst Plane Ride EVER

Mina grabbed her purse and suitcase just as Jared arrived.

"Mina!" Jared called, "The plane leaves in an hour, you know how security is. Where is Teague?"

Mina's heart sank. What if he was toying with her? What if she'd have the curse...at Disneyland, no less? Just then a girl in black combat boots, white skinny jeans, and a red sweater. Her light blonde hair was impossibly smooth and went down to her waist. Mina couldn't help but notice that sweater was fairly low cut and it definetly showed off how much more she had than Mina. The girl hugged Jared and Mina immediately felt enraged and began to walk over when Teague grabbed her shoulder.

"Calm your tits, Mina." He smirked. Mina pushed his hand off her shoulder just in time for V to come over. Teague got a hug from her as well and when she pulled away, he was smiling like an idiot.

Mina made note of it.

"Mina, This is princess Victoria. V, this is Mina." Teague introduced them as formally as possible. V shook Mina's hand and then they were off.

* * *

"Sir. I need you to remove your shoes."

Teague wrinkled his nose at the security officer. "This is ludicrous. Absolutely preposterous!" But he did as he was told and placed the shoes in the basket next to him. He grabbed them at the other side of the line. Mina couldn't help but jump up and down with excitement, and V did as well.

They sang, in unison, "We're going to Disneyland! We're going to Disneyland!"

Jared was definitely paying attention to the girls while they jumped (especially their shirts which he was suddenly interested in.) Teague noticed this and smacked him upside the head.

"Pervert."

"Jerk."

Just then they heard their plane called and the girls ran in while Teague and Jared tried to retain some amount of dignity. Mina smirked at Teague.

"Jared, V, and I are sitting here. You're one row in front."

Teague looked horrified seeing his seat. Right between Savannah White and Priscilla Rose. _Why did they have to be here?_ He took a deep breath and walked up to them. "Pardon me, I think I'm the one sitting in between you two." Savannah got a playful look in her eyes and moved her legs to the side, barely leaving Teague any room to squeeze in. Mina, behind them, was giggling uncontrollably. Teague sent her the most menacing glare he could but stopped when Savannah grabbed his hand.

"I'm crazy scared of planes. Could I hold onto you while we take off?" She looked up with puppy eyes.

Teague heavily sighed. "Sure."

Mina had turned the Grimoire into a necklace before they left and she could suddenly see a blank page in front of her, no one else seemed to notice. A message appeared.

_"You're dead, Grimm."_

Mina laughed and swatted the imaginary paper away. She began to doze off onto Jared's shoulder. About a half hour later Mina awoke to Jared shaking her shoulder.

"Mina...I think we need to do something."

Mina, still a little groggy, replied "Whaaaaat?"

Jared grabbed her hands. "I am not exaggerating in any way when I say; Teague is ten seconds from throwing Pri and Savannah out the window."

Mina looked up to see Teague. He kept a fairly calm expression but Mina saw the rage building up underneath his skin. She got up and went to their row. "Teague. You're in my seat. The attendants will go insane if they see you in the wrong seat." For a moment, Teague had a confused look on his face but then immediately recognized what she was doing. He jumped up like a little kid.

"Sorry, girls. Wouldn't want to upset the plane people!"

And with that he leaned into Mina's ear. "Thanks, babe, I owe you one."

When he called her babe, Mina could've sworn she felt a tingle go down her spine. _No. Mina, that's ridiculous. Just sit next to Savannah and forget about saving his sorry butt. _

Savannah looked very displeased and to add to it, Mina couldn't help but tap her shoulder and whisper "Look out, honey. I get motion sick really easy." Mina smirked. Savannah looked extremely horrified and Mina looked back to see Teague smiling like he was superman and he just escaped a nuclear explosion.

* * *

**_I really like this concept so hopefully I'll continue with many many chapters. :3_**

**_R&R F&F!_**

**_~Fluffy_**


	3. It's Not Baseball, Teague

"We've landed in L.A. You may all unbuckle now and remember to fly Unenchanted Airways again!"

Savannah and Pri left immediately and "accidentally" hit Mina with their suitcase. Teague noticed and snapped his fingers. Savannah tripped and caught her extremely short skirt on the seat. Her face flushed with embarrassment and she tried to yank it free but it was so tight on her, she looked stuck. And to add to it, a mug of hot coffee appeared out of nowhere and fell on Savannah, ruining her make up and soaking her designer shirt. Teague and Mina had to walk out as fast as possible to keep from bursting into laughter.

Jared and V got out after trying, unsuccessfully, to help Savannah, only to find Teague and Mina on the bench outside. Mina was sitting right next to Teague, so that her arm was around him.

Trying to catch his breath after laughing so hard, Teague looked at Mina. "I really hope you ended up vomiting on her shoes!"

This only made Mina laugh harder. "Well if that didn't ruin the shoes, the coffee certainly did! Where did you get that anyways?"

Teague threw his head back and laughed. "I have NO idea."

The two were getting stares at this point, mostly from passerbys thinking they were a cute couple. Jared tapped Mina on the shoulder. "Sweetie, don't you think we should go get our luggage?" He asked through gritted teeth.

She hesitantly got up and Teague followed with his arm intertwined with V's.

Mina definitely took notice of that.

* * *

They had rented a car from the airport and Jared stepped into the driver's seat.

"Mina? Wanna ride shotgun?"

Mina blushed. "Err actually I was hoping Teague could tell me more about the plane ride. Sorry."

"Oh it's okay..." Jared frowned. Mina slid next to Teague in the back and they started driving. Mina poked Teague and he was actually smiling when he looked back at her.

"So what did Savannah say when she was resting on your shoulder?" Mina inquired.

Teague looked confused and chuckled. "NO clue. I think she was taking about baseball. With all the bases. Yeah...balls and 3rd base was mostly it."

Mina bursted laughing along with V and Jared. Teague looked extremely displeased. "Is that an innuendo for something?" Teague yell-whispered.

Mina ignored him.

"Mina!" and when she still didn't respond, he started tickling her.

"Uncle! Uncle!" She shouted. Mina leaned into his ear and whispered what he wanted to know. His entire face scrunched up and he mumbled "Frigging humans. Ewww!"

The group laughed the rest of the way to the hotel, even though Jared was glaring at Teague most of the way.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Teague had all their luggage magically roll themselves up and Mina and V hitched a ride on the biggest suitcases. When they arrived at the room The girls gasped and looked at all the luxurious...well everything. Teague didn't even bother looking at his room. He plopped down on the leather couch and closed his eyes. It was nearly 11:00 and he was beat from "carrying" up all the luggage.

Mina looked in her room. The bed was the biggest thing she'd ever seen! It looked made for a princess. The sheets were lavender and a thin white material flowed over it when the wind blew. The pillows were a royal purple with gold trimming.

V's room had a king sized bed made of dark brown wood with red swirls on it. It was a four poster bed with thick red velvet curtains hanging from all sides. The blankets were thick and warm with a window up on the ceiling to let in moonlight. Bookcases covered the west wall with fantasy books, V's favorite. An attached bathroom had a Jacuzzi bathtub with a flat screen T.V. above.

Jared had a royal Fae looking room, just like he had as a boy. Teague's was similar to Jared's except themed in dark colours.

The three met back up in the main room and Jared turned on the first movie on T.V. It was V's favorite: the 2013 musical/movie version of Les Miserables. V sat down on Teague's stomach the second the movie started. Mina Sat next to Jared and they watched the movie. Mina dozed off with Jared, they were insanely bored.

About Mid-way through the movie, Mina woke up to see V crying into Teague's chest. On the Televison there was a boy on the ground getting a medal. Mina looked over at Teague who had a tear rolling down his cheek. _Teague? Crying?_ Mina must've been dreaming. She fell back asleep.

* * *

_**I'm having a LOT of fun writing this fic. : )**_

_**Please Please R&R F&F!**_

_**~Fluffy**_


	4. Pancakes And Satan

_Mina was in a large black gothic style bed. The walls were made of black and silver marble. She went to get up but she found someone's arms around her. Next to her lay Teague, his hair a mess but still looking perfect as always. Mina was curious, she couldn't help it. She looked under the blanket. Teague wasn't wearing a shirt but he had pajama bottoms on. She noticed how muscular his chest was and how toned his arms were. They looked even better wrapped around her. Teague moved closer to her and poked her tummy. "Mina...Mina...time to get up..."_

* * *

She woke with a start to see Jared above her. "It's 6:00. We should get ready for Disneyland!" He shouted.

Mina got up off the couch. "Mina, did you see Teague and V during the movie? She was sobbing crazy loud and Teague's eyes were all puffy." Jared chuckled.

Mina laughed at the thought of Teague crying over a movie. She got up and brushed her hair. She put on jeans, sneakers, a hoodie, not noticing the color of it, and light makeup. She stepped into the kitchen and Teague nearly died looking at her.

"Mina! Did you see your choice of jacket?" He was hysterical. Mina looked down and saw a red hoodie. She blushed and flipped him off.

"Hey!" Teague shouted with mock offense. "How rude!"

Mina frowned. "Are you done crying over the movie?"

Teague stared at her. _If looks could kill..._

He ignored her and went into the kitchen. He was making bacon, waffles, and eggs. Mina went to go check on Jared while Teague was busy and later walked in to the kitchen to see V and Teague in a heated argument.

Teague nearly hit V with a waffle. "Pancakes are just waffles for Lazy people!"

V shouted, "They're smooth and easier to spread stuff on!"

"PANCAKES WERE INVENTED BY SATAN."

"TEAGUE, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO SATAN IS!"

"HE'S THE GUY WHO'S WORSE THAN PANCAKES." Mina walked out slowly, deciding this was none of her business.

* * *

"We're going to Disneyland!" Mina and V shouted.

Jared was asleep in the passenger seat and Teague was driving. "Indeed, we are. But I'll turn around if you two don't shut up." He sneered.

Mina and V were extremely quiet and looked at the park open gates. Teague parked and woke Jared up with a punch in the stomach.

"Oops my hand must've slipped." Teague said innocently.

"Bastard." Jared replied angrily.

They all got out of the car, Jared hesitantly. Mina and V went to get their purses checked and the guys walked to go get all four of their tickets checked. Within ten minutes they were in the park, just after opening.

"Teague! Catch!" V threw a bottle of sunscreen at Teague.

"What the-" He caught it with his fae magic. People were staring so he dropped it. "V, what is this?"

"It's sunscreen so you don't get burned by the sun."

"I am immune to your power, Sun!" Teague yelled, looking up. V giggled and Teague smiled at that.

"So which ride first?"

* * *

_**Ha. So yeah this chapter was kind of weird. I've decided Teague is more of a waffle guy. I'll try to update soon!**_

_**As always, R&R F&F!**_

_**~Fluffy**_


	5. Santa Is Just Skin And Bones

Teague grabbed the map from Mina.

"Freaking Grimey. Make a decision." He said, annoyed.

Mina snatched it back from him. "Fine. Let's go on Haunted Mansion."

Teague pouted. "I wanted to go on the Little mermaid."

Mina looked back at Teague, pure awe on her face. "You...you have a thing for The Little Mermaid...?"

"Yes. I like the part where Ariel kills herself." He gave her a sincere smile.

"Okayyy I should've known...well, Teague, that's in the other park. We'll get there eventually." Mina replied while directing the group towards haunted mansion. When they arrived, Jared and Mina walked in to the line while V and Teague were staring at a large Jack Skellington in his Santa Suit.

"Uhh..." V stated.

"Jesus Christ...Why." Teague was studying Jack rather intensely. Mina and Jared pulled the two into the line which was a good 60 minute wait. Teague looked bored and after a very long time (25 seconds) he snapped his fingers and everyone in the line disappeared and ended up in ToonTown.

"Teague..." Mina began.

"Well look at that! I guess everyone decided to leave. Shame." Teague stated all too innocently. The group ran inside the mansion and were greeted by an ominous voice coming from the ceiling. The pictures turned from cheery holiday photos, to demented nightmares. (Of course, Teague was very much entertained by that part.) One wall opened and the group traveled down the hallway. The walls were littered with creepy Christmas-themed paintings and objects. Teague and V both had huge smiles plastered on their faces as they walked up to the conveyor belt.

Teague slid into a cart and Jared asked to sit with V. That left Mina with... Yup. She hesitantly slid into the cart, and was a little too close for comfort. Teague didn't seem to notice, as he way distracted by Oogie's shadow on the moon. They moved up until the lap bar came down, catching Teague by surprise.

"What the-" Just then the cart spun around and they were looking up at the vampire teddy. One after the other they went through creepy rooms until they hit the gingerbread house. It was a large castle shaped with frosting ghosts around it.

"That's crazy." Teague observed, "You can actually smell the gingerbread!"

Mina laughed. "Yeah it's real."

"Coool." They entered a room with a long long list of naughty kids on it and at the bottom of the list? It read Jared. Teague pointed it out to Mina and she blushed from associating the words "Naughty" and "Jared". Teague seemed to know what she was thinking and gently pushed her.

"Nasty, Mina. Nasty." He said with an overly disgusted face.

They stepped off the ride and were greeted by a confused usher. "Er... there's no one else on the whole ride? JUST you four?" The four smiled innocently and exited the ride. Teague pulled out the map.

"Hmmm...how about we head towards FantasyLand?" He suggested.

* * *

_**Alright so I recently had an anonymous reviewer who was quite unhappy about my EXTREME shipping of Mina and Teague. I'm not sure if that's the direction I'm taking it, but i'll let you all know right now: Teague's got a thing for V. So could be Teague/OC, Meague, Jarina, Or whatever. **_

_**And maybe i'll do a Jarina fic. I just love love love Teague so much 3**_

_**Remember to F&F R&R!**_

_**~Fluffy**_

* * *

**I do not own any rides or amusement parks mentioned in this story. They belong to the Disney Franchise.**


	6. Damn those mushy moments

"Look, guys! It's Cinderella's castle!" Mina said adoringly.

"It's beautiful..." said V

"It's so pink." Jared commented.

"What do you think, Teague?" Mina asked, looking back. He was no where to be found. Then V and Jared started laughing. Mina looked to the far left and saw a sleeping beauty cos player with her hands on Teague's chest.

"Prince Charming, Indeed..." She said to no one in particular. Teague kept walking slowly back from her, but she pursued.

"You know...I think there's an empty room in the castle." She winked and played with his shirt.

"Thank you for the offer, however I should probably get going. My friends are waiting." Teague tried to weasel his way out of the conversation.

But she grabbed his hand. "Not even a true love's kiss?" She pouted. She puckered her lips and got right up to Teague's face until V walked up. "

C'mon let's go, Charming." and she yanked him away, via ear pull.

"Thanks?" Teague half asked, half said.

"You're welcome. Now. Let's go!" And the first ride they saw?

Snow White.

* * *

They'd stood in line for five minutes when Teague noticed the evil queen peaking out from the window across the path.

"Look!" He exclaimed, "It's Mina!"

Mina looked up and then glared at him, but he looked in her eyes and saw the Little bit of hurt. He smirked.

"You know...it's funny, because it's true!" V added. Jared hugged Mina closer to him and held her hand, while the other two were joking.

"Mina," Jared whispered, "I'm sorry about them. You're an amazing girl and it's Teague's fault you have to feel this way. I'm sorry I can't protect you more. But just know that I believe you have a good and true heart. If it makes you feel better, I think Teague would be a much better evil queen."

Mina laughed at the thought of Teague in that ridiculous outfit. She got on her toes and gave Jared a quick Kiss.

"I love you, Jared."

"I love you too." He smiled.

Mina looked back to see Teague making a barf gesture and V giggling. "

Hey look! We're next in line!" V pointed out. They got into the cart, Mina and Jared in back, Teague and V in front. They entered and Teague looked sickened with all the singing. _Jesus, if someone doesn't die soon, I'll have wasted a good two weeks of torturing Mina_. But looking over at V, right next to him, enjoying herself and holding onto his arm, he knew.

These two weeks would be the best of his life.

* * *

_**Had to throw in a little Jarina! Okay so I'm liking this whole V/ Teague thing ;)**_

_**But i am LOVING all your reviews! But anyways, I'm writing a little short Unenchanted Fanfic so I just wanted to ask, what pairing you wanted. Mina/ Teague (could be friends or Meague), Mina/Jared (all of the Jarina love), or Mina/V (friends)?**_

_**Keep the R&R F&F Coming, guys! Love you all!**_

_**~Fluffy**_


	7. You just had to look?

_**I know I just posted a chapter but I'm having a lot of fun with this Fic! Also I'm working on a project for school so i probably won't update tomorrow. :(**_

_**So here's a second chapter to keep you guy busy!**_

* * *

They exited the ride and Mina poked Teague on the shoulder.

"What'd you think?" She asked.

"I think the evil queen was supposed to succeed in killing Snow white." He said, frowning.

Jared chimed in. "Guys, I'm starving. Anywhere we can go get food?"

They stopped at Cafe Orleans and they all got soup in bread bowls.

"You humans have strange silverware." Teague observed.

"Huh. It looks edible!" V said taking a huge bite. "This is so cool!" She exclaimed.

Mina and Jared laughed. It was such a normal thing for them but apparently not for Fae.

"Done!" Teague shouted, victorious. "I want to ride Indiana Jones."

"Teague, Just wait a sec-"

Teague held a plastic spoon to Mina's neck. "We're going on the ride NOW."

* * *

The group scurried off to Indiana Jones and luckily it was only a 20 minute wait. They walked through the line until it ended in a large circular stone room. Teague looked in the middle of the room to see a rope dangling into a hole in the stone structure. Next to it there was a sign that read: _"Do not pull."_

Naturally, Teague pulled it.

Almost immediately, they heard a man's voice say "Hey careful! Can't you read?".

Teague smiled and pulled it as hard as he could. "Wait! Nooooooooooooo!" It sounded like the man fell down.

Teague, Jared, and V were silent for a moment until V said in disbelief, "Teague, I think you killed him."

Teague began maniacally laughing and slammed his fist on the stone, the man did not reply. In the next room, an instructional black and white video played.

_"Don't look into the eyes of the idol!" _

Seeing the skeleton on screen, V asked Mina "What's this ride like?"

"Oh it's really gentle!" Mina replied. Then looking at Teague she added, "As long as you don't look into the eyes of the idol!" She made a spooky ghost gesture for effect. Teague rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right, Mina. I'm not falling for it."

The four eventually got to the car loading area and saw the next car was full, except for three empty seats in front. The man in front asked how many and they replied: "4".

The man shook his head and said "There are only three seats. Sir?" He looked at Jared, "Would you mind getting the next car?"

Jared didn't really have a place to argue. "Sure." He said hesitantly.

V slid in, then Teague, and Mina on the outside. The car started and Mina gave Jared a quick wave before they entered a room with three paths, a man's voice warned: _"Sorry! The breaks may be a bit sticky!"_

Teague glared at Mina. "What have you gotten is into?"

"Oh Teague, you'll be fine! Just don't look at the idol thing!" V assured him.

They entered the gold path and a were greeted by a large gold idol statue. Mina and V covered their eyes but Teague just relaxed in the seat.

_"You just had to look didn't you?"_ Replied Indiana Jones.

Teague's face went pale and Mina looked at him, faking fear. "You didn't look did you?"

Teague shouted at her. "I didn't think it'd do anything!"

And suddenly they entered a large fiery room. The cart began recklessly driving and V was screaming.

Teague looked at Mina. "We're gonna die, aren't we?" He asked.

As if to confirm Teague's suspicions, The car suddenly swerved and a large snake nearly bit Mina. Then they were taken to a hall with skeleton assassins lining the walls. Puffs of air were shot at them and Teague and V ducked. They approached a large spherical rock and dived down into the ground. Teague, Mina, and V all screamed until they reached safety at the bottom.

_"Please exit to the left."_

V and Teague couldn't get out fast enough and Mina, slowly, followed.

"We're alive!" V shouted.

"I know!" And with that Teague picked up V and spun her around in the air. Then, just before setting her down, courage surged through him and he planted a fairly quick Kiss on her lips. Then he put her down and she, almost immediately, Got on her toes and gave him a much more passionate kiss. When their kiss broke, her entire face was red and Teague had a genuine smile on his face.

Mina, still standing there followed the two out, but she felt something in her chest. Kind of like when Brody didn't remember her, like when she saw Nan kiss him. _Jealousy? Heartbreak?_ She shook her head. _No definitely not._

Just then Jared ran up behind them, and noticed the two in front being a little happier than before.

"Jeez. What'd I miss?"

* * *

_**Okay so I wrote this chapter and I'm kind of fangirling right now... **_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

**_Remember_**_** to F&F R&R!**_

_**~Fluffy**_


	8. BOOM!

_**Whoo! THAT Is a long chapter!**_

* * *

Lucky for Mina, Teague and V weren't disgustingly close the rest of the day. They were acting just like normal, but definitely not like nothing happened. The group approached the Matterhorn and Jared and Teague were nearly jumping with excitement. Teague jumped in line and Jared motioned for the girls to join them. Mina and V looked up and saw how the ride was not only insanely high up, but really fast and bumpy.

"I think I'll pass..." Mina said.

"Yeah me too." V agreed.

"See you on the other side!" Yelled the guys as they moved wayyyy up in the line.

V and Mina found a bench nearby and sat down.

"So... Teague, huh?" Mina tried to say something to break the silence, V looked thankful for it.

"Yeah...he's really great, but you know...guess it's not the same thing for Grimms." She chuckled.

_I don't know..._ Mina thought.

"So what made you suddenly want to come to Disneyland? Great idea, by the way!" V smiled.

Her smile was contagious. "Ha thanks. I guess I just decided I wanted some free time and I figured Teague would enjoy a fairy tale park enough to let me off the hook for a little while." Mina Replied.

"You know it's strange, but you guys get along a lot better than I thought." V threw her head back and looked up at the Matterhorn.

"Yeah. Jared doesn't seem to like it, but usually Teague and I are murderous towards each other."

V chimed in. "I know, Jared is kind of overprotective. I was AMAZED he left you and Teague allooone on Haunted Mansion."

Mina pondered it for a moment. "Yeah that was kind of weird. He said he wanted to talk to you."

"Well we didn't talk much." Mina looked at V, she didn't seem very honest about the "Talking" part.

"Huh." Mina said, studying V a little more. She decided she liked her, but she really wanted to know what went down on that ride. Why else would Jared voluntarily leave her alone with Teague?

"Want to go get some ice cream?" V suggested.

Mina smiled. "Totally. Did you know they have chocolate dipped Cheesecake?"

V's jaw dropped. "Oh. My. God. Let's go!"

* * *

The girls were laughing when Teague and Jared walked off the ride. The girls walked over and Teague was very excited to tell Mina something.

"Jared got sick on the ride."

"Teague..."

"And he threw up all over this blonde chick."

"Teague, shut up!"

"Guess who it was?" Teague chuckled. Jared clamped his hand over Teague's mouth, before he could answer his own question.

V caught something out of the corner of her eye and pointed it out to Mina. Savannah came out of the exit, her hair was..._VERY_ messy.

Teague caught her eye and she glared at him for not helping her on the plane. He motioned to his head and mouthed "You've got a little something..."

She was so angry her whole face turned red. This only served to make Teague laugh harder, pretty soon the rest of the group joined him.

* * *

"One more ride?" Jared pleaded.

Teague looked at the map. "How about Space Mountain? I think it's right around here."

V looked up at the sign. "60 minutes?"

Mina held up four little tickets. "I got FastPasses! We'll only have to wait on line for like five minutes."

Teague raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't it be easier for me to just move all these people?"

"Perhaps. But this way, we pass all the people who have to suffer through the line and make faces at them." V mused. Teague smiled.

After a short wait, and _a lot_ of ridiculous faces, the group finally made their way to the ride. It looked like a spaceship on a track. Mina and V sat in the back and Teague with Jared in front. The ride zoomed off onto a calm track. There were stars everywhere.

"It's beautiful." Mina adored.

"I thought there was no air in space?" Teague asked.

"Teague, it's not really-" Before Mina could finish, the ride took off, feeling faster than the asked of light. Drops and turns had everyone on the edge of their seats.

"I guess it's not that bad." Mina said to V. Then they went down an exceptionally steep drop and Mina screamed.

"IT IS THAT BAD. IT IS THAT BAD." She decided.

Teague facepalmed and just then a huge bright flash appeared out of nowhere. While Jared, V, and Mina stepped just outside the ride to recover, Teague lingered in the gift shop for a few minutes. He returned shortly.

"What'd you get?" Jared asked, his head still spinning. Teague had an evil smile as he pulled out a picture frame.

In the picture it was a picture of the group on the ride. In back, Mina and V were holding each other. They both blushed, seeing this. In front, Teague was in the middle of a facepalm and Jared was screaming.

"Jared, if you want, there's a kiddy land that way." Teague said pointing South.

Jared glared at him, amusing Teague further.

* * *

"It's getting late.." V yawned

"We'll leave in a little bit. I want you all to see something." Mina guided them to an empty spot on the sidewalk and the second they sit down, classic Disney music starts to play and there's a large explosion of coloured fire. Mina couldn't help but let a small laugh escape when Teague and V jumped at the loud _BOOM!_ Jared sat on the ground next to her and she lay her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and everything felt perfect. She was protected, and this whole thing was really romantic. _(Well excluding Teague and V with a fireproof forcefield thing above them and they would still flinch at every BOOM!)_

The fireworks ended quickly and the group headed back to the hotel. V was a little sick from the ice cream so she rode shotgun and Jared drove.

"So..." Teague mused "Cuddling in the back of a roller coaster?"

Mina was too tired to think of a comeback so she smacked Teague on the arm.

"Ow!" He shouted.

Mina hadn't hit him hard so she took a look at his arm and started laughing. "Looks like you're not so immune to the power of the Sun!" Teague looked at his arm in disbelief.

"Well it's better than vomit in my hair."

Teague and Mina joked around about Savannah and Jared kept glaring at them. He could never make Mina laugh or smile the way Teague did. But he smiled, knowing Teague would never take Mina from him.

Would he?

* * *

**_Ha! I have succeeded in the posting of a new chapter! And i actually wrote many many more chapters that should be up in a few._**

**_Also, new story up!_**

**_F&F R&R!_**

**_~Fluffy_**


	9. Ah, the fun of baking

Back at the hotel it was 8:00 and Jared suggested ordering pizza.

"I'm really hungry."

Teague rolled his eyes. "You're ALWAYS hungry."

V laughed. "Well why don't we go bake a pizza?"

"V! I can't damn bake!" Teague laughed.

"Oh c'mon! It's not THAT different than breakfast. Try?" V pleaded.

"Ugh if you insist." Teague gave in.

V giggled and handed him the flour. "Now put 3 cups on the bowl." Teague poured the correct amount in and tossed a pinch at her.

She slowly turned around, her eyes had a playful gleam. "And then you just take the tomato sauce and-" She took the bottle and squirted him in the face. Teague wiped the sauce from his eyes and grabbed a little bowl of balls of butter. He threw them on her apron. In mere minutes it was a full blown food war. Teague manifested waffles out of nowhere and pelted them at V.

"Teague!" She screamed.

"Oh...my bad." He grinned and pulled a maple syrup bottle out of thin air and poured it on her. "All better!"

She grabbed a bottle of Tobasco and dribbled it in his hair.

"Tobasco has no place in pizza!" Teague shouted, trying not to laugh.

V giggled. "And waffles do?"

Mina walked in and V placed a forcefield-like bubble around her, just in time to avoid Teague's anchovies.

"Cheater!" He yelled.

"Mina! Help me out here!" V laughed.

Mina grabbed a bowl of mushrooms and threw them at Teague, one landing up his nose. Mina and V both toppled on the ground in laughter.

"Mina!" V kept laughing, "Nice aim!"

Teague walked over and put a pineapple on her head.

"Ha what even?" Mina laughed.

Teague shrugged. "I dunno. Just seemed like an appropriate reaction."

Mina got up. "Well I'm gonna go get some rest. See ya in a few!"

Teague looked at V. "Maybe we should just order a pizza."

She put her arm around his waist. "Good idea."

* * *

_**In case you were wondering, I was eating pineapple when I wrote this... : )**_

_**And purty please F&F R&R!**_

_**~Fluffy**_


	10. AW SNAP!

_Mina Sat on the couch and Teague grabbed her hand. _

_He nuzzled her ear with his nose. "Mina...tell me, Mina..." he whispered. _

_Her body shivered at his touch. "Teague..." He started kissing her neck. "I love you, Teague..."_

* * *

"Teague..." Mina moaned from the couch. Teague and V stopped their "baking" and he went to go check on her.

"Hey Mina? You called-" He began but stopped when he noticed Mina was still asleep.

"Huh. Maybe I'm trying to kill her..." Teague smiled evilly.

He pulled a strand of her hair away from her ear and whispered: "Mina..."

Another moan came from Mina's mouth and Teague chuckled. "Perhaps I'm torturing her?"

"You're all mine, Grimm." He whispered into her ear.

* * *

_"I want you, Mina." He whispered seductively. _

_He finally moved up and kissed her full on the lips. Mina gripped his hands even tighter until her knuckles were white. She'd never felt this way about anyone before. She wasn't very experienced, but she know she wanted more. She wanted more of him. She grabbed at the collar of his shirt and pulled it off him, exposing his muscles. He gave her a predatory grin and kissed her again. _

_"You're all mine, Grimm." He said in a whispery voice. _

_"Teague...I'm all yours." Mina Breathed out huskily._

* * *

"Teague I'm all yours..." Mina Breathed out.

"Ha. I guess she just gave up!" Teague chuckled. He brushed his knuckles against her cheek but she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Teague...I love you, Teague." She moaned.

Teague immediately pulled back.

Well...

Just...

Sh!t.

* * *

_**Okayyyyy sorry it got a little intense there, but nevertheless this is rated T. So there shall be no "doing the do"!**_

_**Thanks for sticking with me, guys and gals!**_

_**As always, F&F R&R!**_

_**~Fluffy**_


	11. An Evil Plot

Teague stepped back, he was usually quite formal but as of now, he nearly tripped over every step back he took. He walked into the kitchen to find V cleaning up the mess they'd made, of course she was using magic. "

Hey you okay? You look like Mina tried to assassinate you." After hearing no response her face flushed red. "I swear to God if she did I'll-"

"No, no nothing like that." Teague tried to calm her down. If he didn't she'd probably have killed Mina, and he'd have Jared to deal with.

"Then what happened?" V wondered.

"Nothing really. She tossed, turned, confessed her love to me, kicked a pillow on the ground-"

"She LOVES you?" V laughed. "Well she's screwed."

Teague pondered this for a moment. "Why is that?"

V rolled her eyes. "BECAUSE you can flirt with her until she's really head-over-heels for you then, she confesses her love, while she's awake, and you break her heart."

Teague stared at V, her eyes full of intensity. "You'd be okay with me doing something so cruel and underhanded?"

"Noope. I love Mina." V chuckled, "But you come first, so if she likes you, she won't try to kill you, will she?"

Teague finally realized what she was saying. If he could get Mina to love him, but never return her feelings, she'd never dare lay a finger on him. V was right, she was screwed. Just then the doorbell rang. Jared came running from where he was outside and opened it.

"Pizza!" He shouted and payed the pizza dude.

Teague went back to the couch and threw a pillow at Mina. "C'mon Mina, get up." She smiled and stretched her arms out.

Teague laughed. "What're you so happy about?"

Mina blushed. "Just a nice dream."

Teague smirked. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah..." Mina sighed.

The two walked into the kitchen and V was at the counter, scolding Jared who'd already stuffed his face with three slices of pizza.

"You're a Prince, act like one! Use a napkin, wait for others to sit down, no elbows on the table, no-" She smiled when Mina walked in.

Teague and V exchanged knowing looks and Teague pulled out a chair for Mina.

"What's with the gentleman act?" Mina asked suspiciously.

"What?" Teague asked innocently, "I can't just be nice to my favorite Grimm?" Mina eyed him, but was too hungry to put any venom into it. Teague came and sat next to her, and adoringly stared at her for a while until Jared noticed. His mouth full of pizza, he managed the most menacing glare he could.

"What're you looking at, Teague?"

Teague snapped out of his "trance" and looked at Jared like a love-sick fool. "Oh me? Nothing..."

Jared sneered at him and grabbed Mina's hand. She smiled at his touch and Teague faked a pretty good jealous face.

* * *

"Get up!" V shouted in the middle of the hall. She was greeted by three very tired faces.

Teague smiled and waved at Mina. She blushed and waved before going back in her room to get ready. Jared hopped in the shower.

"Damn, you're good!" V laughed.

Teague smirked. "Think she bought it?"

V rolled her eyes.

* * *

"How about Peter Pan?" V suggested.

"Sounds good!" Mina agreed.

The group headed towards Fantasy land and got in line. In ten minutes they'd nearly reached the front of the line.

"Teague, you mind if I sit with V? I want to talk with her again." Jared asked.

Teague smiled. "You okay with that, Mina?"

Mina eagerly nodded. "Sure."

Mina and Teague got on a golden ship and flew over a scene with children playing on the floor.

"You look beautiful today." Teague said suddenly.

Mina tucked a strand of her shiny brown hair behind her ear. "Thanks, Teague."

They Passed into a dark room with stars hanging from the ceiling and mini Neverland below them.

Just behind them, in a green boat were Jared and V.

"Well?" Jared asked.

V slowly nodded her head.

"No...it can't be true." Jared denied.

"When are we going to tell Mina?" V asked.

Jared looked at her trying to catch stars with Teague. "She'll find out eventually. But for now, let her enjoy her peace."

V looked at him. "If only we'd known earlier...maybe she could've said goodbye."

Jared remembered an event that had taken place a little while ago. "She nearly lost him once. I don't know if she could take it for real."

"Poor Mina. She'll be heartbroken."

"Life is full of tragedy, V. We can only be there for her. Does Teague know?" Jared asked, concerned.

V shook her head. "I'll tell him. He probably won't make a big deal. I just can't believe he's gone. He was so innocent."

"When did it happen?"

V looked down. "He died this morning, 36 hours after the accident."

* * *

**BUM BUM BUM!**

_**So before any of you ask, I STILL don't know who Teague will end up with, but right now he's working on his evil, heartbreaking plan!**_

_**MUAHAHAHA!**_

_**R&R F&F If you love me and this fic! : )**_

_**~Fluffy**_


	12. The Singing Prince

**Okay so one of my favorite songs got turned into a male version and the second I heard it I thought this would totally be what Teague sings like! SO sorry if it's random, but I had to fit it in this fanfiction.**

**I do not own this video.**

_** watch?v=BprF-WUBA4A**_

* * *

"Cool huh? I love Peter Pan!" V exclaimed.

"I'll definitely remember it." Teague winked at Mina. Jared Immediately grabbed Mina's arm and the group walked towards adventureland.

"What's pirates of the Carri bean?" V questioned.

Mina laughed. "Pirates of the _Caribbean_ is a pretty tame water ride. It's actually really fun, plus the anamotronics are really cool!"

Teague mused. "Well let's go!"

* * *

In line Mina's phone rang and the ringtone was "Who knew" By P!nk. As soon as it started playing, V started singing along, it was her favorite song.

"You took my hand you showed me how..." V sang.

Mina made a _Shhhhh_ gesture so V continued singing quietly. When she got to the chorus, Teague joined in. Amazingly, he actually had a really good voice.

"When someone said count your blessings now, 'fore they're all gone, I guess I just didn't know how. But they knew...better...still you said,'forever'" Teague sang with over-dramatized hand gestures in the air.

Mina, frustrated, plugged in her headphones listen to the call.

It was a recorded message. _"We regret to inform you that Charles Grime has died at approximately 10:38 a.m. Today. His death was a result of internal hemorrhaging from a recent car accident. For more information please call St. Fairest Hospital."_

Mina froze in place. Teague noticed almost immediately and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Mina, what's wrong?" He asked, uneasy.

Mina couldn't really hear him. Everything looked and sounded foggy. She felt Teague try to shake her awake, to no avail.

"I want to go home." Mina finally replied.

"Okay Mina-" Jared was interrupted.

"Teague, take me home?" Mina had silent tears running down her cheeks.

Teague nodded and took her out of the line and into the car. He tried to help her in but before he could she collapsed onto the pavement and started sobbing. Teague, for once, was silent. He stood there, motionless, trying to figure out how to comfort her, when he didn't know what had happened. He eventually got down on the ground and just held her.

"Charlie's dead." Mina sobbed out. Teague's face immediately fell and he held her tighter.

"Mina, I'm so sorry." He carried her into the car and they drove back in silence.

* * *

At the hotel Mina immediately lay down on the couch and started crying.

"Mina, please don't cry.." Teague said in a quiet voice.

She sat up. "Well excuse me. But you already tried to kill my brother once and _that was fake._ THIS. IS. REAL. I THINK I DESERVE TO CRY." She shouted.

Teague felt powerless. All he wanted to do was stop the hurt. _Did I make her feel like this last time?_ "Mina..."

"No! Don't touch me!" She shouted and stood up.

Teague gently raised his hands, as if he was being arrested. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"You just what? You just want to use this to torture me? Because don't you think i'm going through enough?" She screamed.

"Mina, please just listen." Teague pleaded.

"NO. YOU listen. I am so done with you and this goddamn curse!" Mina said and punched him.

Teague stepped back and put his hand up to his lip, which was bleeding slightly. His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked up at Mina. His eyes were full of rage and an intense fury she'd never seen before. Mina went pale. _Did I really just do that? _He stepped towards her with a steady and confident step. He looked like he was ready to kill her. He raised his hand as if to hit her, but drew back. Taking an impossibly deep breath, He shook his head and walked to the sink and washed off his lip._  
_

"Teague..." Was all Mina could manage.

"Deal with this sh!t yourself, Grimey." And with those parting words, Teague walked out, slamming the door so hard Mina heard the dishes in the cupboard rattle.

* * *

**_Awwww Meague fight :( This was going to be like really sweet but then it got really weird and too mushy for Teague so... BAM. TWISTS._**

**_As always, R&R F&F_**

**_~Fluffy_**


	13. A Decision

V I have to get going. Mina needs me." Jared stated after a long silence.

"Yeah, I can't stay here either, let's go." V agreed.

The two drove with the only the radio to break the silence. In about ten minutes they'd arrived.

They walked up the stairs and entered the room.

"Mina? You in here?" Jared asked. In response, he heard faint sobbing in the bathroom. He immediately ran and pounded on the door.

"Mina? Mina!? Please come out!" Jared pleaded.

* * *

Teague had his hands shoved in the pockets of his black leather jacket. He was walking around L.A. but no one dared come near him. The passersby felt darkness seeping from him with each step he took.

On the sidewalk there was a homeless man in dirty clothes with a little tin can of coins. As he walked by, Teague kicked it, spilling coins everywhere. He saw three whores by a bar and as much as they tried to get his attention, he ignored them. He saw tons of horrendous things he could've avoided had he just stayed home.

_This was a stupid idea._

He knew he should probably head back, but he couldn't bring himself to. Not only did he never want to see Mina's hideous face ever again, but he didn't want to hurt her. With the little self restraint he had, he barely managed to resist striking her. He shook his head and passed by a t. . In the window there were multiple t.v.s with the same news headline on it: Boy dies after DUI car accident. He couldn't help but think of how much Mina needed someone. _No. Don't think about her. You'll fall for her and she isn't strong enough to hold up against you. What if you snap and hurt her. Just don't think about her._ But he couldn't resist. He thought of her big Brown eyes, full of tears, her red lips, turned down, and her shiny brown hair, a tangled mess.

_Well this is going to kill Jared._

"No! Jared I did something awful! Go away!" Mina's body racked with sobs.

"Please Mina, just let me in." Jared begged.

"No! Go away!" Mina shouted.

Jared sat on the couch and put his face in his hands. "I'm gonna kill Teague for whatever the hell he did to Mina."

V sat beside him and patted his back. "She'll be fine Jared."

"Where is Teague anyways?" Jared wondered aloud.

"I'm right here." Teague answered, with little to no emotion.

"What'd you do to Mina?" Jared questioned angrily.

"Me?" Teague chuckled. "Why, I seemed to be the only one with any self restrain."

Jared opened his mouth to protest, but shut it when Teague walked over to the bathroom. He pounded on the door so hard everyone thought it might break.

"Mina stop being a baby and get out." Teague demanded.

Mina opened the door and looked just as Teague pictured her. Hair in a messy bush, eyes red and puffy, baggy shirt. Teague straightened his posture.

"Well. I'm waiting. Apologize, Grimm." He smirked.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Oh I didn't quite catch that." Teague's Cheshire grin grew wider.

"I apologize for my inappropriate behaviour." Mina said with a little more gusto.

"There's a good girl. Now come on, we're going for a walk." Teague demanded.

Mina looked down at herself and realized that although her shirt was long, she wasn't wearing any pants. Teague raised an eyebrow.

"Well that simply won't do." He snapped his fingers and her hair was in a silky smooth low ponytail, she had a black hoodie, and light blue jeans.

"You two," He gestured towards Jared and V, "Will be staying here, or there will be hell to pay." Teague threatened.

He escorted Mina out and they walked out of the hotel.

* * *

"Teague, where are we going?" Mina wondered.

"Just down to the beach. I wanted to talk to you." Teague said, not looking at her.

They came to the sandy shore and the two walked up to a bench. The entire beach was abandoned and the moon created a breathtaking reflection on the water. Mina started shivering slightly and Teague took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. She smiled at the sweet gesture and hugged it close to her.

"So Mina..." Teague trailed off. _Usually girls are the ones chasing me down, how do I do this?_

Mina studied Teague's face and saw a light blush creeping up on his cheeks. "Teague, are you blushing?"

This only made him blush further, but he smiled. "Ha Maybe a little."

Mina laughed. "So as you were saying..."

"Right, right. Mina, I just wanted to say that... I've uh really liked you for a long time." Teague stuttered.

Mina stared in awe. "Y-you have?"

"Yeah and...I mean V is great and all but," He grabbed Mina's hands. "No one's ever made me feel the way you do. And-"

"You know, you talk a lot." Mina interrupted. And before he could respond she leaned in and kissed him. Teague was still for a moment, full of shock, but soon he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her more passionately. They sat there in their perfect world for what felt like years. Eventually they both pulled back for air.

"Well we should probably get going.." Mina said, her face glowing red with blush.

"Mina, are you blushing?" Teague chuckled, mockingly.

"Oh shut up." Mina teased.

She grabbed his hand and they walked back up to the hotel. Mina looked at her hand, intertwined with Teague's and decided that if someone told her a month ago that she'd be kissing her boyfriend older brother, she would've called them crazy.

But now she knew.

Nothing could ever feel so perfect.

* * *

_**THE PAIRING HAS BEEN DECIDED. TODAY I DOTH DECLARE THAT THIS SHALL BE A MEAGUE STORY!**_

_**Okay so main reasons: Two of my favorite fanfics (**_**Happily Never After****_ by_ K-chan's Kisses _and_ Where to? _by_ ****Lady Jo Editor Extraordinaire**_**) are Meague and sooooo TOTAL SHIP. Also I have trouble writing Jared so... MEAGUE IT IS.**_

_**Hope even you Jarina and Veague shippers still stick with me!**_

_**And to all of you : Remember to R&R F&F!**_

_**~Fluffy**_


	14. Smooooth

The two entered the hotel, forgetting their hands were still together and they were giggling two kindergartners. V smiled and Jared's face reflected pure shock and horror. Jared dragged Mina into his room and sat her down.

"Explain." He demanded.

Mina couldn't bring herself to look at him. She sat on the edge of her bed, twiddling her thumbs, trying not to make a big deal.  
"I kissed Teague." Mina said as if it was an everyday thing.

"You WHAT?!" Jared shouted.

"This is like really awkward...I kissed him because I love him." Mina shrugged.

"I can't believe this..." Jared began pacing.

* * *

"Wow! You totally got her!" V giggled.

Teague looked down at the floor. "V..."

She playfully punched him on the shoulder. "Oh Teague, I'm joking. I see what's going on here." V winked.

"Huh? You do?" He was really confused, was he that obvious?

"I've always known you liked her." V's eyes sparked more than usual.

"V, you're crying." Teague guiltily pointed out.

"No no...I'm just," her breath hitched like she was holding back painful sobs, "I'm just really happy for you!" V wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"I'm really sorry." Teague squeezed her hand.

"Teague, you deserve happiness more than anyone...and as long as you're happy, I'm happy." She wanly smiled at him.

He doubtfully looked at her.

"Really, Teague. I'm fine." She sniffed.

Teague hugged her. "Thank you so much, V."

When she pulled away, she'd recovered very quickly.  
"I know. I'm awesome." She teased. "Well I for one am craving potstickers." She grabbed her coat and hung it on her arm. "I'm going to get Chinese!"

* * *

"Why are you making such a big deal? I _said_ I was sorry." Mina rolled her eyes, but behind them there were buckets of tears and years of sadness.

Jared sharply turned and looked at her. "No, you didn't."

"Well.." _crap I was supposed to do that first._ "I meant to." Mina lamely replied.

"How could you do this to me? Please, Mina." Jared was furious but the hurt in his voice was obvious.

"Jared, it's not like I _faked_ loving you. It's just...ugh." Mina threw her hands up in frustration.

"But why _him,_ Mina? How could you love such a monster?" Jared shouted, loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Well it doesn't sound like things are going too well in there." Teague wondered.

Mina jumped up. "He is _not_ a monster, Jared!"

"Oh yeah? Tell me what makes him so good!" He yelled, louder than he meant to.

"He cares about me, _He's gorgeous_, he's always concerned about me, _Did I mention he's gorgeous?_, And he's always keeping things exciting." Mina defended.

"Oh and I'm none of those things? He's always torturing you, Mina. What's going to happen after this trip is over? You think he'll just give up the curse?" Jared was livid.

"He cares about me. We'll figure out something."

"Well it's not like he can pass it to Charlie!" The minute the words came out of his mouth, he instantly wished he could take them back.

Mina's back stiffened and tears uncontrollably flowed down her cheeks. She ran out and passed Teague in the hall. Before he could catch her, she ran into her room and locked the door.

"And _I'm_ the bad guy?" Teague smirked.

* * *

_**Yup. Nice Going Jared.**_

_**Okay so my account is having this weird problem that won't let me post so I'm like copy pasting all my chapters to my phone and, for now, I just have one chapter I write on. UGH.**_

_**But I really enjoyed writing this, Hope you enjoyed Reading!**_

_**F&F R&R!**_

_**~Fluffy**_


	15. The pot stickers are gone

Mina eventually let Teague in.

"Teague... what's going to happen after the vacation? With the curse?" Mina wondered.

Teague sighed. "Well you'll still have to defeat the tales. I can just lighten up on them. And make sure you don't get hurt."

Mina's heart filled with warmth. She hugged him and he wrapped his arms arms around her. "Thank you, Teague."

"Anytime, Mina."

Suddenly the two heard a knock on the door.

"Jared..." Mina whimpered in fear.

"Don't worry. He won't hurt you while I'm here." Teague stood in front of her, protectively when the door opened.

"I have returned! And with me I bring gifts of deliciousness!" V yelled with great excitement and triumphantly held up a bag of Chinese food.

Teague laughed and pulled Mina up and into the kitchen. V set out the dishes and food on the counter.

"Hey, I thought you were gonna get potstickers?" Teague asked, searching the take-out boxes for them.

"Oh. I did." V answered while getting some Chow Mein.

"Aaaaand?" Mina tried to finish her sentence.

"Ha. In the car...I...kind of ate them." V giggled.

"Really?" Teague scolded.

"I have no regrets."

* * *

Teague and Mina Sat at the table, eating and talking (Mina at the same time). V went to Jared's room and knocked on the door.

"Jared? Dinner's here!" V happily exclaimed.

"I'm not hungry." Jared answered monotonously.

"Okay..." V replied before heading back towards the table. "I take it the break up didn't go to well?" V said bluntly.

Teague was silent and Mina looked down.

There was one of those awful awkward silences.

"Jared's a b!tch." Teague broke the silence.

"Teague!" Mina punched him on the shoulder.

"Geez. What'd he do?" V asked.

Teague leaned closer to her ear and whispered.

When he pulled away V stormed over and pounded on the door. "JARED, LET ME IN." She demanded.

When he didn't answer, she let fourth a burst of Fae magic take down the door.

"Mina...you probably shouldn't listen to this." Teague suggested. With a wave of his hand, he cast a spell over them that prevented any penetration of harmful words towards Mina.

Jared lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What do you want?" He asked, clearly not interested in what she had to say.

"I can't believe you'd say something like that! You know how much that hurts Mina. If you really loved her, you'd never have used Charlie's death against her!" V screamed at him, however, it didn't seem to effect him.

"You think I didn't love her? Can you look me in the eye and tell me, I didn't love her?" Jared sat up, waiting for a response.

"You're hurt, I get it. I am too. But that's no reason to be such a jerk!" V defended.

Jared laughed, a short hollow laugh. "I made one mistake. Teague's done so much worse to her, but she loves him. The bad guy isn't supposed to get the girl."

V rested a hand on his lap. "Listen to me, Jared. Teague isn't such a bad guy. He's a lot more like you than you think."

Jared's eyes filled with burning rage. "Don't you ever compare me to Teague again!" He demanded.

"I will do as I please." V lifted her chin, defiantly.

"Don't push me, V." Jared warned.

"Fine. You want to live your life, shutting everyone out? FINE BY ME. But you stay away from Mina. She doesn't deserve this. And you know it!" V Shouted.

"It's Mina's fault I feel like this!" Jared ran his hands through his shaggy hair in frustration.

V let a cruel laugh escape. "And you _wonder_ why she Doesn't love you! Teague is the only one who's been there for her! And what have you done? You torment her with tragedy!"

"I don't care! She belongs with me!" Jared retorted.

"If you loved her, you'd let her go!" V yelled.

Jared was silent for a moment. "She loves me."

"Yeah? Then why isn't she here at your side right now? Why is she, instead, at the table with Teague, smiling?" V gestured towards the door.

"Teague took her away!" Jared yelled, uneasy.

"You. Drove. Her. Away." V said with great confidence.

"No! Shut up! Get out!" Jared waved his hands and sent V flying into the dresser, badly bruising her legs and stomach. Teague and Mina couldn't hear due to the spell so she lay there motionless for a few moments until finding the strength to get up.

She brushed stray bits of rubble off her blue babydoll shirt. "You think you're so much better than Teague...but you're not, you never were, and you never will be." V stormed out back to the table and Jared was left alone, on the ground, allowing pain to wash over him like a tidal wave.

* * *

_**Aw snap. Bad day for you Jictoria Shippers! (Although I do like the idea...)**_

_**I might not be able to post tomorrow, but I'll try.**_

_**Love you all! **__**Hope you enjoyed Reading!**_

_**F&F R&R!**_

_**~Fluffy**_


	16. A Not-So-Gentlemanly Fight

"How does anyone eat with these?" Teague wondered, examining a pair of chopsticks.  
Mina grabbed a pair and put them in between her fingers. She was able to pick any and all food up with ease.  
"What?! Cheat!" Teague yelled.  
"Hey! It's not my fault I'm gifted!" Mina giggled.  
Teague made a pouty face as Mina handed him a fork. "I'm only using this to make you feel superior." Teague said as he stabbed a piece of chicken, making Mina laugh.  
Then V came in. Mina and Teague looked up in awe to see bits of stuff in her hair and, most alarmingly, bruises covered her arms. The two got up and went to check on her, but before they could ask her anything, she passed out. Teague carried her into her bedroom while Mina opened the door. He gingerly set her down on the bed and covered her up.  
"I think she has a few cuts too. I'll go get band-aids." Mina suggested.  
"No need for that." Teague waved his arm over her and the bruises and cuts slowly healed by themselves until she had her flawless skin back.  
"You can do that?" Mina stared up in shock.  
"Well yeah, but I'm drained." Teague stuck his tongue out.  
Mina yawned. "Same here, I'm going to go to bed."  
"Okay." Teague kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight."  
Mina smiled like a giddy little kid. "Goodnight."  
The second she closed the door, Teague went into Jared's room, placing a silence spell over them.  
"Real mature, little brother." Teague taunted.  
Jared was on the ground, crying. "What did I ever do to make you hate me so much?" Jared sobbed.  
"Hmm that's a long list. And, frankly, I have better ways to use my time, like kicking your ass." Teague smirked.  
Jared jumped up and punched Teague in the eye. Teague smiled, knowing Mina would notice him injured. Jared tried to hit him again, but Teague ducked.  
"Smooth, real smooth." Teague chuckled.  
Jared aimed to grab Teague's arm but he, once again, successfully dodged.  
"You're not very good at this." Teague stated.  
"Here, allow me to give you a quick lesson." Teague pinned Jared up against the wall and yanked his head back. "You think you're good enough for her? She loves me, Jared." Teague spoke into his ear.  
Jared turned and swung at Teague who kicked Jared's legs out from under him, and he fell to the floor.  
"Ow!" Jared rubbed his head.  
Teague repeatedly kicked Jared in the stomach.  
"You're gonna hurt her Teague! No matter how hard you try, that's all you can do! You'll never be good enough for her!" Jared yelled, groaning in pain simultaneously.  
The words hit him harder than anything he could do to Jared, but he feigned a sadistic expression.  
"Well I'm still better than you, apparently." Teague stepped back and healed any physical damage he'd caused to Jared.  
"What was that?" Jared asked, looking at his skin.  
"Well I can't have Mina knowing I kicked your sorry little ass. However, I think she'll be very displeased with my black eye." Teague pouted.  
"You loathsome-" Jared began.  
"Ah ah ah! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Teague laughed.  
He walked out and went to bed, Jared still feeling alone and powerless.

Mina walked into the kitchen to see V sitting at the table. She was wearing a babydoll Adventure Time shirt and black shorts. She looked up at Mina.  
"Hey, Mina! I got donuts!" V pointed to a pink box on the counter.  
Mina laughed. "Was it necessary?"  
V feigned anger. "Absolutely! These are amazing!"  
Mina grabbed a maple bar and sat down.  
"Did you sleep well?" V asked.  
"Ha. Not really. I was crazy excited for today." Mina answered, taking a huge bite of her donut.  
"Oooh where are we going?" V leaned forward.  
"We're gonna go to California Adventures. I even got us all seats at Ariel's Grotto, which gives us a front row view of The World of Colour later!" Mina shouted excitedly.  
V squirmed in her seat. "Cool! What's The World of Colour?"  
"It's the really cool water, mist, protection show." Mina answered.  
She expected V to look amazed but she looked more in shock. In fact, she wasn't even looking at Mina, but rather, behind her.  
Mina turned around to see Teague coming towards the table in dark blue jeans and a thin black T-Shirt. That wasn't an unusual style for him to wear, so Mina want that surprised. Until she looked at Teague's face. He had a bad black eye.  
"Teague, what happened?" Mina put a hand over her mouth.  
Teague pulled out a chair and sat down. "Well, let's just say, Jared is a lot stronger than I remember." Teague laughed.  
"Oh Teague! We need to ice that." Mina went and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer. She came and sat next to Teague and iced his eye for him.  
"Mina!" Teague acted annoyed, even though he was thoroughly enjoying this. "I'm fine!"  
Mina ignored him and continued caring for him.  
"You know..." V eyed him suspiciously. "I'm surprised you didn't go psycho on Jared."  
Teague wanly smiled. "Well I kind of had it coming."  
Mina frowned at that.  
Just then, Jared walked in. "Good morning."  
Teague smirked at him, whereas Mina gave him a deadly glare.  
V raised her eyebrows, setting no visible damage on Jared's body. "Sooo how are you feeling, Jared?"  
He opened his mouth, to answer, but was interrupted by Mina.  
"Never mind that! How could you do this?" Mina raged at him.  
"Well he beat me up so much worse!" Jared shouted like a little kid.  
"Oh yeah? Prove it." Mina looked at him expectantly.  
"I...I can't." Jared looked down, avoiding eye contact.  
Mina shook her head and continued caring for Teague's eye. She had managed to make most of it go away, but there was still a faint dark hue to his skin around his eye. She put the ice back and Teague got up.  
"We should probably get going..." Teague smiled and tossed his jacket on his shoulder.

* * *

_**My account is now working and even better without the huge spacing! So I have been waiting for a Teague/Jared fight and I had much much much fun writing it.**_

_**To all you Jarina and Veague shippers: Thank you so much for sticking with me! I really appreciate it. :)**_

_**To all the Meague Shippers: I hope you're enjoying the story as much as I am. Also make sure to check out other fics in this archive (if you haven't already). I recommend: **_**Happily Never After and Where to?**

_**To all the Jictoria Shippers: I love how my OC has a ship name! :D I may even love it enough to make it a reality!**_

_**To those who enjoy my writing: Make sure to check out my two other fics! **_**Drunk On Pain and An Unenchanted Twist.**

_**I LOVE YOU ALL!**_

_**Remember to F&F R&R!**_

_**~Fluffy**_


	17. Rapid Pride Loss

The four walked into the park and frowned upon seeing a long line for something.  
"I think it's for the new CarsLand ride?" Mina suggested.  
Teague looked at the line in disgust. "That's ridiculous."  
"Hey! You know what ride sounds great?" Mina had a mischievous look in her eyes.  
"We're gonna die, aren't we?" V went pale.  
Mina laughed and the other three looked genuinely afraid.  
They approached a mountain coincidentally shaped like a grizzly bear. Upon entering the very short line, the group noticed a large wooden bear in fishing gear.  
"Why is he wearing a hat?" Jared asked.  
"Why the safety vest?" V pondered.  
"Forget that. Why the hell isn't he wearing any pants?" Teague frowned like the bear was some kind of prostitute.  
Mina dragged them into line and they almost immediately Got on the ride. They looked at people getting off the ride, soaking wet.  
"Uh Mina?" Teague poked her.  
Mina smiled. "Yes?"  
"My shirt's really thin." Teague looked at her.  
Mina's grin just grew wider.  
"And we're going on a water ride." Teague raised an eyebrow.  
Mina grabbed his arm and dragged him on a raft. "Oh, I know." Mina winked.  
Teague cautiously smiled at Mina's suggestion.  
V and Jared sat in the Middle, with Mina and Teague on the outer ends.  
And who should fill in the two empty seats? None other than Savannah White and Priscilla Rose. Savannah took a seat next to Teague, with Pri next to her. The raft slowly took off an went up a conveyor belt. In the distance the group heard a scream and a roar in the distance.  
"We're gonna die." V observed, eyes wide.  
"It was nice knowing you all." Teague mockingly saluted them.  
"If you get scared, you can hold my hand." Savannah smiled.  
Teague gave her a disgusted face. "You know Savannah, I have a girlfriend." Teague smiled at Mina.  
Savannah gave Mina the worst glare she could and Mina smiled confidently. "Jealous, honey?"  
Savannah opened her mouth to reply, but the ride dropped and splashed the group lightly.  
"I don't understand how those people got so wet." Jared wondered, mostly dry.  
"Just wait." Pri warned.  
The raft entered a cave and a loud roar echoed through it. Pri and Savannah started hysterically screaming.  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" V and Teague shouted.  
The two preps immediately shut up. The raft approached a drop and the group stared in fear.  
"Mina..." Teague said with great unease.  
The raft fell down the hill and the group screamed.  
They then entered a smoother path and the three Fae were in shock. Jared was dumping water out of his shoes, V was shaking water out of her long blonde hair, and Teague was wringing out his nearly see through shirt.  
Mina smirked seeing Teague. He looked up and saw her. "As much as I love pleasing you, this water is disgusting and cold." Teague complained while continuing trying to dry his shirt.  
"Well I'm thoroughly pleased." Mina giggled.  
Teague rolled his eyes and looked back up to see Jared giving the two a terrifying look.  
Teague made a mockingly seductive pose and looked at Jared. "What? Not enjoying the view?"  
He brought a laugh out of Jared, along with Mina and V. While they were distracted, the raft went down the steepest drop on the ride and Teague and Savannah were on the front, taking a wave of water. Savannah's mascara had run down her face and her tight white T-Shirt had become see through.  
Teague started laughing his ass off and finally V asked him what was so funny.  
Teague tried to catch his breath and nudged Savannah. "Your tiny bra seems to have become translucent."  
Savannah, and the rest of the group, looked down to see tissues falling apart in her bra. Her face flushed bright red and she immediately covered her chest. "Shut up!"  
"Now, now settle down." Teague said. "I'm sure all the flat Skanks are doing it!"  
They were all laughing until they got off the ride and were all dripping wet.  
"Mina..." Teague warned, "I'll get you for this!" And with that, Teague ran off chasing Mina. They ran throughout the park until she ran into a stone wall. She was cornered.  
Teague slowly stalked towards her and put his arms on the wall, preventing her escape.  
"You're mine, now." And with that, Teague kissed her. When he pulled away she smiled, peeking once again at the muscles exposed through his shirt.  
"We should do this more often." Mina winked.  
Teague wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Definitely."

* * *

_**So. Much. Meague! YAYAYAY!**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed! **_

_**F&F R&R**_

_**~Fluffy**_


	18. Ducks Coming Through!

The two walked towards Paradise Pier, Mina's favorite part of the park. They entered and to the right was Ariel's Grotto.

"We're going to eat there later." V mused.

Jared frowned. "It looks really fancy..."

Mina's eyes widened with excitement. "We'll all dress in Disney costumes!"

V and Mina immediately started discussing who they should all dress as while Jared Facepalmed.

"Mina, you'd look great in Merida's green dress!"

"You'd make the perfect Sleeping Beauty!"

The girls looked back at Jared and Teague.

"Hmmm...Let's see." Mina tapped her Chin.

"Oh! I know!" V exclaimed. The four walked into a nearby costume shop and instructed the princes to sit near the changing rooms.

They returned with four bags and shoved the boys and a bag in each stall.

Mina and V finished first.

"Mina! You look amazing!" V shouted. Mina's dress went down to her ankles. It was a forest green, long sleeved, dress with cream patches on the elbow.

"Me? Look in a mirror!" Mina modestly smiled.

V had a gold crown atop her head and her dress went down to her feet. Unlike in the movie, this dress was pale blue with pink swirls on it. The dress hugged each of her curves perfectly.

Teague walked out with an amused face. "Really?"

He had a red shirt with a yellow collar and a black belt around his waist. It had black bottoms, yellow gloves, and tall brown boots.

"Oh, you make a fantastic Gaston!" Mina giggled.

Jared walked out, extremely displeased.

"Who decided I was Hans?" He asked, enraged.

* * *

The four walked out and towards the midway section.

"We should definitely go on the Symphony Swings!" V giggled like a fan girl.

"Hey, where are the guys?" Mina asked. Looking around, the girls saw Teague and Jared at the fishing game. It's a game where the customer grabs a rubber duck with a sticker on the bottom. Depending on what color you get, a different level of prize is won. Next to Teague and Jared was a little seven year old girl who dipped in her fishing pole and didn't grab a duck.

"Sorry, sweetie!" Said the booth owner, "Better luck next time!"

"Not cool." Teague frowned at the man.

The girl was about two seconds from crying and seeing this, Teague waved his hand, sending all the ducks and water splashing at the man. Teague leaned down and grabbed a duck with a red sticker with his little fishing rod. The girl was giggling, and Teague grabbed the big Goofy toy on top and bent down to hand it to her. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, then walked off hugging her new toy.

"Don't think I didn't see that." Mina giggled.

Teague looked mortified. "Uh...me splashing the guy?"

Mina smirked. "You being nice."

Teague chuckled. "Just remember, I can turn you into a singing woodland creature, if needed."

Mina pretended to be terrified. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, indeed I would." Teague smiled.

He and Mina Began walking towards the edge of the pier. "I could take you!" Mina held up her fists mockingly.

"In your dreams, Sweetheart."

* * *

"California Screamin'?" V read the sign aloud.

"I cannot believe the line is only fifteen minutes!" Mina squirmed with excitement.

Teague looked nervously looked as a car took off on the tracks at over 50 miles per hour.

"Mina, this is insane." Teague said shakily.

"Aww..is wittle Teague scared?" Mina mocked.

Teague glared at her. "Silence, singing squirrel."

Mina glared back. "Silence, goodie-two-shoes."

Jared looked back at the two and was sickened at how flirty they were. With the hugs and kisses and pet names, surely Teague would grow bored of her.

The line ended and the group got on, Teague and Mina in front, Jared and V in back. The ride blasted off and everyone felt a large blast of air in their face. The ride was so fast that the entire park just looked like a giant blur. V was freaking out and holding on tightly to Jared's arm. Pretty soon they approached a loop and the entire car screamed as if they were being chased by a murderer. They zoomed so fast, Teague feared they'd fly off the track entirely. But they didn't and the ride came to a still. Jared and V got out slowly, obviously feeling queasy from the rollercoaster, Teague looked shaken mostly and Mina was jumping with excitement.

"Let's ride again!" Mina giggled, but the group responded simultaneously.

"NO."

* * *

_**Yay! Updated!**_

_**Sorry it took so long but I've been writing Beauty and The Teague. Also I've been refreshing my phone waiting for two brilliant writers to update. (K-Chan and Jo Jo!) heh I love their fics so so so much.**_

_** As always, R&R F&F!**_

_**~ Fluffy**_


	19. Tastes Like Cherries

The group walked further down the pier until they reached a long line with a covered area. They saw a large talking Mr. Potato Head wearing a circus-themed suit and taking to children. As they approached they noticed the huge crowd of people.

"45 minutes?" Mina looked up at Teague hopefully. "Want to get rid of them?"

"Mina, I'm tired." Teague suppressed a yawn.

"Oh please please please please?" Mina grabbed his hand and squeezed.

He looked down at the big puppy eyes she was giving him. "Not giving in." He smirked.

She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout and he threw his hands up in the air. "Oh fine. Where shall I send them, your majesty?" He mockingly bowed.

"Hmmm." Mina tapped her chin. "Send them to the CarsLand ride."

Teague snapped his fingers and nearly all the people had disappeared and found themselves very confused in CarsLand.

The four walked up the lines, only stopping to grab a yellow pair of sunglasses.

V held them up to the light and turned them pink. "What are these for anyways?" She studied the, now pink, glasses intensely.

"They make it look like the pictures are popping out of the wall." Mina put hers on as they continued walking through the empty line. They stepped into a little car with two double seats facing back to back. Teague and Mina Sat in the seats with the red and blue guns. Jared and V sat on the opposite side with yellow and green guns. The cart turned in a circle and they found themselves in a dark room sitting in front of two screens. Teague pounded on his gun and hit every single target on the screen multiple times. Mina tried to keep up but she couldn't before the cart started moving. They faced two more screens, these ones with different themes, and began shooting. V and Jared were shooting as fast as they could and the cart moved to two new rooms.

At the end, a little animal appeared on each screen. Mina and V got rabbits, Jared got a beaver, and Teague got a bear.

"55,000!" Shouted V.

"Aww how cute. I got 112,500." Jared nudged V.

"67,000..." Mina sighed.

"850." Teague shrugged.

"850,000?" Jared asked in awe.

"Jealous?" Teague Smirked.

Jared scoweled. "You're an egotistical ass."

"Really?" Teague put a hand to his heart. "I'm touched!"

"Oh you two. Stahp." V whined.

"Hey, Teague! Guess what's next..." Mina hooked her arm on his. "Little Mermaid!"

Teague's whole face lit up. "Really?!"

Mina gave him a peck on the lips. "You're so cute when you're happy."

Jared felt a pang of anger surge through him like someone stabbed him with a knife. She really did love him, didn't she?

"Guys, I have to pee!" V stopped walking and yelled.

"Yeah, me too." Mina giggled.

"You two have the bladders of squirrels." Teague facepalmed.

The girls ran past the ride to the restrooms behind, leaving Teague and Jared alone.

"You truly are pathetic." Teague stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Excuse me?" Jared looked offended.

Teague chuckled. "You think I haven't felt your jealousy all day? Haven't caught the glares?" He mused.

Jared clenched his jaw. He didn't want to give Teague a reaction.

"Oh, by the way, have you ever noticed Mina tastes like cherries?" Teague paused. "Oh wait, you haven't REALLY kissed her. Shame." He laughed.

"You Bastard." Jared glared at his brother. Teague was stronger than him, so he didn't want to get in a fight in the middle of an amusement park.

"A Bastard, am I? Well Mina doesn't seen to mind." Teague rocked back and forth on his feet, patiently awaiting the girl's return.

"You can't just take her from me. I'll get her back." Jared stared down Teague until he looked away.

"You know, if you really loved her..." Teague's face was inches from Jared's. "You'd let her go." He growled.

Jared was bubbling with fury now, he could barely stand it. The girls walked back and Jared grabbed V's arm and kissed her. He kissed her so hard her lips were sure to bruise. She tried pushing him off but he was stronger. Mina and Teague stood there in shock. Jared pulled away and dropped V, keying her fall to the concrete. She groaned in pain.

"How does it feel, huh? You could've stopped it, but you didn't." Jared taunted Teague who was trying to help V up.

"I swear, I'll-" Teague was interrupted by Mina grabbing his hand. "I don't want anyone else getting hurt." She looked down.

V walked off and Mina followed, leaving Jared and Teague alone again, but this time they didn't speak at all. They just stood there.

V finally stopped at a bench nearby and sat down.

"V, are you okay?" Mina sat next to her.

V sniffled. "Yeah, I'm fine." Her lips had taken on a slight purple hue.

"I'm really sorry. I don't know why he'd do that." Mina rubbed her shoulder.

"It's because he's hurt. He knows that you love Teague in a way you never could for him. He knows it's better this way, but he can't let you go." V rubbed at her eye.

"But even if he's in pain, this isn't my Jared." Mina would've given anything to bring her Jared back.

"Pain changes people." V said.

"I know that, now, more than ever." Mina sighed.

* * *

**_Yeah so I kinda forgot about this fic until a guest reviewed another one of my stories asking if I'd update this one. So here we are! I am continuing this fic, just much of the schooly school. :(_**

**_Also to K-Chan Kisses, and Jo Jo: Y'ALL GOT TO UPDATE. I'M PUTTING YOU ON THE SPOT. YOUR FICS ARE JUST THE MOST GREATEST THINGS GOODNESS GRACIOUS. _**

**_Love y'all! Make sure to F&F R&R!_**

**_~Fluffy_**


End file.
